


Счастливое несоответствие

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Series: fandom Disney and Dreamworks 2020: Челлендж [10]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: Тяжела доля правителя
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Series: fandom Disney and Dreamworks 2020: Челлендж [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866427
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Челлендж





	Счастливое несоответствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [happy discrepancy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661894) by くろ葱@s_tyam. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> Переводчик - [Azma](https://vk.com/kazechio), эдитор - [Солнце нового мира](https://ficbook.net/authors/17342)

[Смотреть в полном размере на imgbox](http://imgbox.com/g/h3IqDw151Q)

  
  
  



End file.
